<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Weeks by Salvasti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318298">Two Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvasti/pseuds/Salvasti'>Salvasti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blatant Misuse of Magical Items, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, gender bending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvasti/pseuds/Salvasti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks is far too long when it interrupts the routines that you've established.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Hino Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each Halls cough drop is 10 calories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the past hour she had watched Rei aggravatingly stomp around their condo.  If she was wearing her heels she would have punctured a hole in the floor at the rate she was going.  Her gaze followed her back and forth in attempts to deduce just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>was bothering her fiery lover to absolutely no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t really how she wanted to spend a Friday night, but being home and not living in the recording studio for hours on end was a blessing within itself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei knew she’d be back today. To listen to her, it was always a reluctant relinquishment of her Shrine duties to be here.  It always contradicted her grumblings when she found a reason to just stay a moment longer; a far cry from when they were teenagers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, they were out saving the world.  Any routine they could establish was cherished and fiercely guarded.  A stubbornness that complimented their rivalry and nature, and on occasion caused disagreements followed by sweet, wonderful making up time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei stalked to the kitchen. While cabinets were slammed more harshly than necessary, she tried to think what had instigated her mood.  Minako had been gone two weeks after being home a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.  That was it.  She had been gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ever since their relationship moved towards more and more intimacy, their expression of love manifested at least every other day if Rei couldn’t leave the Shrine and she had a recording to do.  During times like that they made up for lost time, and Rei </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>had the audacity to call her ecchi and horny and lewd when the Miko could be equally so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked, knowing she was probably right.  Her Rei needed some lovings and badly at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rei.”  Calling out her name brought a pair of amethyst eyes and a scowling face, framed by thick hair black as sin.  “What’s wrong?  You’ve been stomping around all evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grunt was her reply to her thoughtful question, that and a retreat back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un uh.  None of that.  Come tell me what it is.”  She’d meet her half way at least, rising from her comfy chair to smooth out the pleats in her gray skirt with its pencil thin black lines.  Socked feet carried her a few meters to stand by the entrance to the kitchen, smoothing out the white, button down shirt that completed most of her ensemble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a mumble and probably some grumbles before Rei emerged, eyeing her for a moment before crossing her arms before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, okay.  So Rei wanted to be stubborn.  She knew the smirk taking up residence on her face was going to be impossible to rein in but Rei was </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it.  Typically, often, the majority of the time, she called all the shots in their relationship;Rei surprising her for being primarily subservient.  When pushed to answer why, she had mumbled out control and thinking and how she didn’t want to do either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” she started off softly.  At no response or movement she spoke again, her voice firmer.  “Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shuffle of feet and her lover stood before her, still maintaining her lead of being slightly taller than her.  She reached, gently uncrossing her arms and ran her fingers up and down her bare arms.  Rei rarely wore t-shirts but the one she was rocking certainly accuented all of her figure.  Especially her breasts, which her eyes were quick to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, when her Sailor V persona was being splayed out over magnificence, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to admire it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore your shirt.”  She really did, dirty thoughts or not.  Her fingers hooked into the empty belt loops of the hip-hugging denim she wore that completed her look, pulling her body flush to her own.  “I never took you as a fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bold faced lie and they both knew it, but Rei was willing to play along enough that her annoyed glare softened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will my dear Reiko tell me what’s wrong, or does she want me to guess?”  That her hands were going to wander was to be expected.  Still receiving no answer, she opted to tease her, as one of the greatest joys she had was having Rei say anything sexual in nature.  Stepping around her she grabbed Rei suddenly, pulling her body tightly to her front.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, the gasp that told her she was on the right track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako’s hands slid along her thighs, following to her navel before stopping at her breasts.  Those she was quick to cup and massage within her grasp, her lips finding the side of her neck.  Hair never hampered her from seeking out her earlobe.  Nibbling slowly on it she felt a shuddering exhale and Rei’s heartbeat that was picking up considerably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipping a hand down she cupped her sex, jeans be damned, earning her a gasp.  “Is this what’s wrong?”  Breathing her question into her ear her fingers stroked her slowly, pressing so it could be felt through the demin.  “Does my Reiko miss me?  Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”  It was a whimper, but Rei wasn’t fighting to be freed either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.  My poor Rei misses me so much.  The feel of my mouth on her breasts, licking and suckling on her nipples hard and tight with desire.  The feel of my fingers against her clit, pumping in and out of her hungry pussy until she cums.  Or is it that she misses my mouth there, hmm?  When she’s been a good girl and I reward her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I miss… I want … Minako…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Rei already unraveling?  Then again she was cheating, the tip of her tongue flicking inside of her ear.  A spot that always turned Rei on, a delightful discovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you miss, Pet.  Tell me how I can make it all better.  Do you miss my fingers playing with you, or do you miss them taking you hard?”  Rei answered her, or at least her body did. Her hips rolled with jerks, pressing her ass against her while struggling to maintain that cool, careful facade of being in control.  “Mm must be hard then.  Perhaps I should get a toy.  It’s been a while since we used the strap on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei hated to be reminded of how much she liked it, and she’d always get so heated just by seeing a glance of it.  This was no exception, Rei breaking free of her embrace to spin around, glaring at her but the harshness had long since been replaced.  “I told you to stop mentioning that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Your body says otherwise.  Let me give you what you want.”  Smiling again, aware that it was turning coy, Rei backed up a step for each one she advanced until meeting the wall.  Stymied, she tried to cross her arms again but Mina made a grab for her wrists, pinning them at her sides.  “Tell me.  Stop being so ornery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”  Oh, a dangerous word, that. And they both knew it.  Both agreed not to answer with just that.  “I want it … </span>
  <em>
    <span>you… </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard.  But.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally she wasn’t so quick to give in but it had been two weeks… “But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, that smirk that she fell in love with despite hating its very existence.  “You can’t use your ridiculous toy.  Or a vibrator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left her fingers, tilting her head a bit to the side as though the viewpoint would help her puzzle it out.  As Rei triumphantly regarded her, the inspiration was right there, a cocky grin and two fingers making a ‘V’ showcased across the cotton shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.  Remember, you asked for it.”  Pulling Rei off the wall she gave her ass a groping smack.  “Wait for me in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised or not, Rei seemed to accept it and sauntered down the short hallway to their bedroom.  Still, she waited a few moments before reaching into subspace.  Normally it’d be for her transformation wand but she bypassed it, fingers closing instead around her Crescent Compact.  It had been a number of years since she last used it, almost afraid that it had long lost its stored moonlight. A quick flip revealed her reflection staring back at her.  The symbol of Venus was there on her forehead now instead of a crescent moon; maybe the device knew all along but kept it a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it’d work for what she needed it to, refusing to give any more thought to the matter.  She rightly couldn’t believe Rei was even going for this, but then again she had no idea what she was planning either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no using things inappropriately either Mina!”  Her voice resounded down the hall back to where she stood.  Right, so no rolling pins or the fireplace poker then.  Softly laughing she turned out the lights, a check to make sure the door was locked tightly shut, before proceeding to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bedroom was practical in the sense that their bed was large and comfy, their dressers out of the way, and the closet almost infinite.  The bathroom was attached via a side door, and outside of two nightstands and another large, oversized chair, it was probably the most spacious room in the condo outside the front room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on the bed, pillows against the headboard was Rei, who immediately eyed her the moment she walked in.  Likely looking for whatever she was planning on using, since they both knew hand cramps were a valid thing.  Seeing nothing gave her reason to cockily smirk at her. “Oh, did you give up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush before I pull you across my knee and spank that sass out of you.”  She had done it before, more than once or three times really. Minako walked around the bed until she stood at the foot of it.  “Remember, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you keep telling me... yet it’s becoming an empty threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing the Compact to view caused concern to start welling within that snarky gaze.  Perhaps Rei was rethinking this, but as far as she was concerned it was too late.  They had long since moved beyond needing to shout to activate their powers; all she did was raise it to the ceiling and the old, familiar feeling of transformation followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds really, if that, passed and she lowered her arm.  She knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>different because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>different.  A different way of carrying herself, a different stance, as she tossed the Compact on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kami…” Rei’s voice trailed off, eyes wide as she stared at her.  “That’s … that’s really </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is.”  Her voice sounded different but what did she expect; she just transformed into a guy.  As Rei stared at her a thought came to mind, making a show of pulling her now worn pants and boxer briefs away from her body, peering down to catch a look at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll give it that, this thing doesn’t skimp!”  A proud exclamation as she looked back up, fixing Rei with a grin that faded as her lover seemed to shudder in disgust.  “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.  It’s nothing.”  Rei was refusing to look at her, which was not a good sign in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rei, tell me what it is.”  Hints of command reserved for the battlefield colored her voice, even if it was deeper.  It seemed to have some effect, as at least she was being looked at again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At.”  She started, frowning before she sighed, trying again.  “If your hair was any shorter you could almost look like Jadeite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck that noise, I have more sense than </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show up looking like one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt herself frown, another thought given to maybe putting a mirror on the ceiling or above the bed so she could at least see what she looked like.  All the same though, she didn’t feel like turning around to look in one of the mirrors set on the dresser.  Raising her hand at least, she smoothed it along her face. No hair meant no beard or mustache; alas, no asking Rei if she wanted a mustache ride.  Her hair, she found, was at that almost but not really touching shoulder length.  “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… I mean … you know my feelings about men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just never thought you’d … be able to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to softly laugh and ignore the inflections in her voice.  “You did dare me, so I had to be creative.  But your shirt gave me the idea.”  Too much talking; the Crescent Compact was charged but she had no idea how long it was going to last either.  “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something more, reservations aa clear as day were across her face as she fiddled absently with the down comforter she was laying on.  “I … I want to do this.  But…”  She trailed off, not yet ready to voice her concerns on the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d have to pry them out, opting to sit on the edge of the bed and regard her.  That was an experience; it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like to joke with the others sometimes about us and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.  “Rei.  This is between you and me, no one else.  No one else gets even a remote hint of this, I promise and swear to you on anything you’d like me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to assuage some of her fears, for it earned her a nod, even if it was slow.  “Can… can I touch you or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so adorably cute, she would have razzed her for it but instead she gave her a smile, watching her crawl to her until they were almost touching.  Her fingers were cautiously hesitant, brushing her bangs away to follow the slope of her forehead, down the chisel of her jaw.  She swallowed hard as her fingers continued down her neck to her chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t appear overly muscular, rather a toned body like what she had when she was not gender bending herself for purposes like this.  Some little voice in the back of her mind reminded her she was on borrowed time; her disguise wasn’t going to last forever and if things calmed too much, Rei would lose all interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really wasn’t in the mood to find out what men had to say about blue balls first hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei might have been reading her mind; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspect her fiery lover could and just refused to give into her indulgences and frequent whines about it.  Her hands rose from their slight stroking along her chest to cup her face, kissing her tentatively.  She wasn’t the first guy Rei had kissed; that unfortunately went to that assfuck Kaidou.  It still peeved her to no end, but while Rei had been kissed by her idiot of a father’s assistant, she hadn’t been kissed like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing her back wasn’t quite the same, but she still maintained some level of confident aggression as she parted Rei’s lips to frolic within her mouth.  The thin, barely kept moan told her that she was still receptive enough but unlike the strap on, Rei would never admit to liking kissing a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be difficult, as much of their foreplay relied on kisses and the touches associated.  She adored kissing Rei as much as Rei loved to kiss her in return, trailing her mouth along her neck to find her ear again.  A better sound followed, her hand curving along her side before snaking under her shirt.  She had no idea Rei even owned a Sailor V shirt; not that she kept track of merchandise bearing her likeness; it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see Rei in such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Rei missed her more than she realized.  Two weeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squirming her love was doing wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary.  Rei could be ticklish if she caught her off guard just right, but she suspected it had a lot more to do with the fact her hands were different, bearing callouses they normally didn’t, despite the familiarity of her touch.  Guiding Rei back on the bed she hand tugged up the shirt, her own oddly feeling body laying halfly on her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mina…”  A sort of breathless voice drew her attention back from where she was kissing up her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”  She paused, looking up at her, resting on her elbows.  Despite the guise of appearing as a man, Rei’s body still welcomed her, her knees pressing to her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be able to give it to me hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, rather taken aback by the question before she realized what Rei was getting at.  Fixing her with a look she waggled a finger at her, but was denied the chance to retort as Rei laughed rather saucily at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kami it must be true, men really are dense if it took </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it up and you’ll be going down on me, dick and all.”  Now that was an interesting thought within itself.  “And don’t say ‘make me’ or I will.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, sometimes Rei’s sass could get a bit out of hand, and she had methods for dealing with it, but it was good to know that whatever hesitations and reservations she had, she was getting over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than give her a chance to respond she made quick work of Rei’s hip huggers, envying the material all the while knowing she had the superiority of getting to be much closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… aren’t these mine?”  She knew all of Rei’s panties; an inherent benefit of living together.  This style and shade; purple in the dim light of their bedroom, may as well screamed their ownership.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…”  That smug look told her of course they were, setting the stage perfectly for her quip. “You’re not giving mankind a good standing with your failure to grasp the obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” so lackluster but it was the best sound she could possibly make.  That it was issued with a guy’s voice just made it better.  Or something.  Her hands closed around Rei’s body as she rolled to her back, settling her sassy mouthed beauty to sit astride her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok.  That felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back supported and propped up by the numerous pillows that decorated their bed, she eyed Rei while resting her hands on her hips.  While sure, being a man made it easier to move Rei about, she did like any time she had her like this.  Being able to look at her in such a way while maintaining control.  More than once Rei had pleased her while she lounged on her back, and just as much had she left Rei a gasping, shuddering mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Rei understood, maybe she didn’t, but it wasn’t making that saucy smirk go away.  Her hands found the jeans she was wearing, curling long, tapered fingers under the waistband of both denim and elastic band.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be settled right across her pelvis.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a distracting, welcoming weight, and her thoughts were beginning to trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re slacking, normally you have me completely undressed before I get to sit here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, knowing the effect wasn’t exactly the same as a man doing it.  Folding her hands behind her head she gave a slight shift upward with her hips, reminding Rei of what was separated by three layers of clothing.  “Undress me.”  They played this game sometimes, her giving directions that lead to rewards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was afforded a look before her button up shirt was undone meticulously, one button at a time.  From her neck to her navel Rei’s fingers worked, before the shirt was shyly parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok hell, she was curious too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defined but not overly so, her chest was bare until her stomach, where a trail of gold hued hair started around her belly button.  The rest was hidden by her pants but it was quite obvious all the same.  Rei’s fingers tentatively traced along her pecs, down to her sternum then across her abs.  All that time spent saving the world on school nights and volleyball paid off even under her disguise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … suppose this is nice.  I like your breasts better though; these don’t seem as … inviting.”  Fingers lightly prodded at her chest, feeling muscle where softer, far more supple flesh normally was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you’re a good girl you can show them just how much more you like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei gave a short laugh, “You think you’ll still be awake afterward?  Don’t men normally roll over and go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands found the waistband of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>panties that she had to admit, looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Rei.  It was a good handhold to grind both up into her and pull Rei down on her.  The widening of that amethyst hue told her that it was very much felt.  “Take off my pants and these boxer briefs.  I have a better use for your mouth than sassing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like my sass.”  The retort was given and they both knew the answer to it.  She let it slide, sitting up quickly before Rei could do as she was told.  Hooking her fingers at the hem of her shirt, she pulled the garment emblazoned with her imagery up and off, going so far as to gently lay it on the bed.  Now that she knew Rei had such a shirt, she would insist on it being worn far more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and she wanted to see just how many of her clothes had been pilfered by her lover in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be expected, but still quite pleasantly surprised, Rei wore her matching bra that went with the panties.  Trimmed perfectly in lace, it was among one of her favorites: soft, comfortable, supportive, and Rei’s eyes always lit up when she wore it.  Well, that was just perfect really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That they weren’t the same size didn’t detract from it.  A bit roomy but not overly so, she still looked amazing in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, aware that it didn’t showcase the same brilliance, laying back down.  Her gaze followed Rei and her hesitation as she scooted back to rest on her thighs, staring at her pants like it was some complex machinery or string of numbers and letters she needed to decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prodding her now would be disastrous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously the top button of her jeans were undone, followed by the next button, and the next, until all five were left open and the fly pulled apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed.  Rei did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they weren’t standard issue white; a nice shade of gray if she had to say so herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a noticeable bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fixated by it, Rei was almost mechanical in pulling her jeans off, letting them fall to the floor.  She didn’t even make a remark on her legs; she instead just stared at that single bit of clothing that remained and the weight of implications it brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been sassy, more than necessary perhaps.  Maybe pushing for it could be just asking too much.  But Rei took the option out of her control as her fingers carefully found the elastic band and that was that.  Once they cleared her hips they were all but yanked down her legs, the offending piece of clothing meeting the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then more staring commenced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freed of the comfortable confines she wasn’t fully erect, but neither was she just soft and hanging.  The hair at her navel remained sparse around her gender bent body, circumsized and if she had to guess, probably six or so inches when all was said and done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she could write this day down as memorable.  It answered a lot of her questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei, bless her heart, at least didn’t look disgusted by it.  Not exactly thrilled, but not disgusted.  She was frowning though, sitting back on her heels and across her knees as she contemplated life and existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.  I suppose that strap on really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>anatomically correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is!  Only the best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does … does it feel weird, or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel different.”  Really the questions being asked were going to kill the already turning strained mood.  She couldn’t expect her to just go right to it as much as her new feature thought it was a good idea.  “Come here, sit on my stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was getting that eyebrow raised at her but she complied, even if it meant giving that part of her body a wide breadth until she sat on her and pressed her panty covered ass right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what that felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always suspected and was finding it to be quite true that men were easily aroused, whereas a woman responded to different stimuli.  Certainly seeing Rei in provocative clothing always captured her interest, and the times her lover would banter back with her in laced conversations was quite the treat.  But for the most part, if she was away from Rei she daydreamed and fantasized a lot, letting her imagination run wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a different sort of foreplay, a different sort of reaction to things that impacted her as a woman versus a dare.  Normally she would be kissing Rei, their limbs entwined and almost tangled.  Fingers would roam, breaths would pant, and words would only be given life by way of moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whereas right now, she was having a hard time fighting her body’s urges to get hard, be hard, and be buried inside of Rei however possible.  Her mouth, between her thighs, or even her ass.  Her Crescent Compact was meant to allow her thoughts to remain her own while merely taking on the appearance of another.  That it was messing with her on some psychological level really was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping matters in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d have to shower attention and treat Rei if they managed even one of the wants of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s eyes bore into her own, an odd and mostly undecipherable look within.  Pleasure was slow to appear as her hands cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the satin and lace.  It still </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>different but Rei was staying receptive to her, even as her fingers fumbled on themselves to unhook the garment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It brought a smirk, even as her hands found flesh without barriers.  “Not so sure fingered now are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ass is kinda distracting,” she mumbled back, her pulse feeling like it was racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  Is that so?”  Like the minx she was Rei ground back against her, further delighting in the groan she couldn’t hold back even if she wanted to.  “You mean this?  Who would have thought that the great Minako could have the tables turned on her, even when she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating </span>
  </em>
  <span>like normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saucy nature was perfect, love it as she did.  Her solution was to slip her fingers into her panties, purposely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>touching Rei where she most wanted to be.  Instead she traced her outer lips, rubbing slowly.  The look of fading concentration was delightful, especially when her lover shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one day she’d learn, or at least remember, not to completely count Rei out.  Not to be outdone, she reached behind her, possible discomfort be damned.  Her hand closed around her shaft, just below her head, and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swore her eyes were going to bug out with how wide they were.  Some sort of choke or gasp or something and Rei was looking behind her, watching with each stroke of her hand before meeting her gaze, eyebrow raising.  “I thought the idea wasn’t for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand to cramp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you want me in you half mast either.”  That came out amazingly coherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.  Is this going to get you there or is there a faster way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck her; innocent, sweet, naive acting Rei was arousing in its own right.  She would have been wet if a question like that had been vocalized, almost lamenting that she was missing out on it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pamper her after this, that was all there was to it.  “Where did you learn how to talk like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shrug was her answer, her hand stopping to exchange her attention between her gaze and what her hand beheld.  Something was being debated before Rei moved back, releasing her to push her legs apart, settling between them.  “I know you said this would stay between us…” she trailed off while eyeing the new feature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit Rei was going to do this.  This.  She was going to give her a blow job and never in the span of her life, much less past life, did she ever think anything remotely like this was going to happen.  And not just because she was a woman and therefore lacked a dick.  This was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was at a loss for words but her body gave a huge approval, if the jerking bob her cock gave was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is between us.  Just you and me and my real strap on here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh at least you didn’t give it a stupid name like I thought you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well she had…</span>
  <em>
    <span>the Martian Conqueror, the Holy Rod of Venus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strap On 2.0 </span>
  </em>
  <span>came to mind but… no.  Sure they fooled around with their transformation wands and one another, which led to her purchasing the strap on in the first place, so maybe it should have been version three then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hell was wrong with her, outside of it was the unknown that had her thoughts running wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just … just warn me before you cum in my mouth alright.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was probably more said but her mind shut hearing down to direct her waning thought process over to her vision and the fact that her lover Rei, who hated men unless it was her grandfather and even then, who had been in an exclusive relationship with her and her alone, who she sometimes tied to their bed to tease and torment, who hated to be reminded that she liked the strap on and penetration…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Was licking the spongy tip tentatively before parting her lips to take her head into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have words, just a bunch of feelings.  One, Rei was always hot and especially temperature wise.  Kissing her skin, running her tongue along her, pressing against her was always akin to touching fire.  The heat threatened to scorch and burn her alive but she was drawn to it and willingly enraptured.  Two, this was like an inferno and so different from the times Rei’s mouth was between her legs.  She wasn’t anywhere near as sensitive, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the same and not so easily comparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And three?  Well three didn’t matter when Rei’s hand was wrapped around her, squeezing in time with the magical things her mouth was doing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some sort of sound passed from her lips and it must have been something telling and good, because she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the hum.  An inherent need to watch ensured she remained sitting up, hesitating debate to brush back the bangs that obscured her face or to let Rei do as she pleased, even if it meant she couldn’t see everything she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, seeing seemed pretty pointless when fingers were playing with her balls.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah … fuck.”  She couldn’t help it, didn’t want to, and wasn’t even ashamed of it in the first place.  Something was building internally; as a woman her orgams were like ocean waves, a build up and release and a repetition that allowed her to climax multiple times in succession, each working off the last.  This didn’t feel anything like that, a sudden surge that felt violent, if she had to describe it at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiko...” was as much of a warning she felt she could give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warning might as well have been a passing breeze. Rei wasn’t stopping.  Everything she had to give was willingly taken until at last Rei sat back, eyeing her while raking her fingers back in her hair.  She wasn’t saying anything but neither was she racing for the bathroom all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was a good thing; fuck knew she needed a chance to breathe herself and recover.  Her climax left her winded and truthfully rather disappointed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste better as a woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the fuck was it comments like that that had such an impact on her, regardless of what she was doing?  Her eyebrow inched up, waiting to see if Rei would continue speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you taste the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same </span>
  </em>
  <span>but like this it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t know how to describe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking was good, but there were panties in her way and a dwindling sense of coherence wreaking havoc on her senses, not to mention the entire reason she was doing this.  Moving Rei was easy only in the fact she had moved her countless times before, and hopefully would be doing so for countless times still.  “Different good or different bad?” She questioned while watching her settle on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Different ok I guess…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she didn’t look too terribly nervous for what was to come.  She almost looked receptive, but Rei also liked the strap on just not the merciless teasing that came with it.  Her fingers trailed along her thighs, running from her knee to her hip and back again before they collected a slight hold on the purple material.  “You look really good in my clothing.”  Her compliment rewarded her with a slight blush, or maybe it was the fact her fingers were running along her, panties be damned.  She liked to think it was the compliment, pulling the garment off to toss somewhere on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enjoyed seeing the obvious signs of Rei’s pleasure, especially when it was showcased so beautifully before her.  It felt wrong to touch her like this; if it had been the strap on she would have made plenty of comments while pressing her fingers inside of her, like how wet she was and how hungry she was for the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Rei sensed it, maybe her mind was broadcasting her thoughts too loudly.  “You’re still </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>in there Mina…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah but…” She shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it beyond what she already had.  Part of her wished she could get her hand back, or her face back, but that’d defeat the entire purpose.  Figuring that now she’d have even more of an excuse to touch her, for the Goddess of Love was rather insatiable when it came to her Goddess of War, her fingers didn’t have much to do to part her lover’s lips further.  A single finger ran from her vagina to clitoris, following along her labia before trailing back down, repeating the action until Rei started to squirm as she fought for more contact.  “You’ve thought about this for some time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei just nodded at her while biting her lower lip. One couldn’t exactly lie when one was as wet as she was; she was just being surprisingly patient about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stole a glance down at her body.  It figured, men were good for one then had to be worked back to it again.  It probably wasn’t fair to ask Rei to do this, and maybe truthfully, she wanted to see her reaction.  While Rei hardly was an exhibionist, she could be coaxed into touching herself if there was promise of something far more in the immediate future.  She watched herself more than once; not exactly into voyeurism but sometimes, ok, all the time, it was worth it to get Rei flustered.  Smirking, she closed her hand over herself, stroking to be hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rei, strangely entranced, watched, Mina couldn’t really help herself, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>give it a name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, being the Goddess of Love came with some perks, like it not taking ages to get hard again.  Drawing her hand away she moved, providing the chance for Rei to back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she got was a curious look and a short nod, an exhale as she tried to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning her insufferable smile, the one that Rei couldn’t resist, bitched about facing, and therefore most suited her, she took herself within her hand to run her head up and down, much like her finger hand.  After a few passes,  Minako pressed within her on one smooth stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A literal inferno met her actions, Rei’s back arching with a close of her eyes as she accepted her completely.  Resting on her hands on either side of her ornery partner’s body, she took in this moment, blinking her own eyes a few times until her gaze was met.  Hands carefully rose to rest on her arms, knees grazing her hips as she slowly withdrew to press back within her, establishing a slow tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…”  A swallow as Rei’s hips tried to chase after her movements, wanting far more but not yet ready to admit to it.  “Did you call it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all a matter of timing, grinning at her almost wildly as she slipped her arms around her lower back, cradling her body against her own.  She said hard after all, and waiting any longer would be a disaster.  Especially for how hot she was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Holy Rod of Venus.”  With that her arms tightened, thrusting into her hard before Rei could so much as groan with suspected exaggeration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easier like this than with a strap on, but it was also sapping at her concentration.  Rei was fire incarnate, something she knew well but this was direct contact.  She never really felt the way Rei constricted around her unless her fingers were pumping in and out of her.  The strap on was different; what resistance that existed wasn’t really something she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel; </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the myriad of emotions as they played across her face; Rei probably would have rolled her eyes at the name if she wasn’t focusing on the moment.  As her body met her own, working with the nature of each thrust and withdrawal, Rei’s hands crept up to her shoulders and back, sinking her nails and grip in.  Her legs eventually rose to press the inside of her knees against her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one particular thrust Rei gasped, raking her nails across her back while her own arched off the bed.  Pushing their bodies together, her breaths came in rasps.  “Harder…” It was a whisper, breathlessly uttered.  Gender bending or not, anytime Rei spoke like that it did things to her, a sensation she couldn’t rightly explain but something she wanted to chase after and experience again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time she might have teased her, but there were points in which giving her lover what she wanted was far better than any tormenting action.  Especially when the next things Rei uttered were her name and that she needed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks really was too long.  Honestly, any length of time was too long if she was asked.  No one did; she was just fortunate that Rei was equally as insatiable as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rei’s breath hitched out of control, her body held within the unyielding grasp of her arms, driving her to her just as much as she was being driven into, she wished the moment could have lasted forever.  Internally Rei tensed, the telltale signs that her pleasure was becoming too much for her to handle or process for much longer.  Not that she minded; she enjoyed knowing she could bring her to such heights.  It fed her ego to dangerous levels but Rei never seemed to truly mind. Nails clawed at her shoulders and back before Rei orgasmed with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liquid fire engulfed her, internal muscles squeezing and unrelenting in their hold strong enough to deny her the ability to move.  It was so much different, still so the same, but as her lover was carried over in pleasure her concentration finally wavered enough that her transformation faded away as quickly as it had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a blink her arms barely caught her from collapsing on top of Rei.  As it were she still slid against her, her body confused as to what was going on.  She was feeling another violent orgasm coming on but now it was like someone had pulled her feet out from under her.  Rei was slow to come back around to coherency, but once she did it was to equal blinks as she looked up at her, equally as confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako gave a soft smile, at a loss for words for once, before sliding off to lay down next to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… that was something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on the bed she felt Rei eventually get up, the sound of the bathroom door closing and eventually water running.  By the time she returned, she had kicked most of the covers to the end of the bed, lying naked amid the sheets.  A gentle touch to her shoulder drew her attention away from the nothingness it had been focused on to turn her head, watching as Rei cuddled up against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did … did I do something wrong?” Came her soft query.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Goddess no Rei, you just… well.  You orgasmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look she gave told her that she better provide more information than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fire, love, and while I know that, apparently my good ole Holy Rod wasn’t up to the task for very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you called your dick that.”  Mock disgust followed the roll of her eyes, a contradiction to her fingers that wandered to her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, she caught her hand for a moment, turning to face her.  Kissing her like she had wanted to ever since she transformed, she couldn’t help but murmur into her mouth, “It was that or the Martian Conqueror.”  As expected, Rei tried to swat at her to no avail, earning her a soft laugh.  “I couldn’t concentrate any longer, and I don’t think my Compact was fully charged anyway.  I wanted to give you what you asked for … and … I’m glad I could do at least that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afforded a shy smile Rei almost looked bashful for a moment before she freed her hand, trailing it back along her side to cup her breast again.  “Maybe… we can try it again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s thumb playing with her nipple was not what caused her to look surprised; rather it was her words.  A finger pressed to her lips, silencing anything she was about to say.  “No teasing me about this for right now; I’d say keep it in mind but the way your thoughts run that’s a rather pointless thing to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed out a smile, guilty as charged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now… it’s been two weeks and if you’re done with your little venture into your blatant misuse of things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, she kissed the finger meant to silence her, pressing forward to kiss her far more soundly like she wanted to.  Rei was right; it had been two weeks and she still rather wanted her.  She tasted of fire and warmth; Minako’s  hands roaming along her side and back, curling around her hip.  At the very least she should express her appreciation for Rei being open to new things. She felt Rei reaching for her and made her mind up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While certainly she loved feeling Rei’s hands on her, or really any part of her against her own body, her lips claimed a spot on her neck just under her jaw, easily moving to straddle her.  The thin growl that followed said Rei didn’t like that but she hushed her with a breath to her ear, “Let me treat you...” tugging on her earlobe with her teeth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t sate Rei for long but she just needed a few moments to likely win her over.  Sucking on her earlobe her fingers found her breasts again, rolling her nipples within her grasp with intercepted pinches.  At once Rei’s hips bucked upwards, hands that had been in her hair found her ass instead.  Rei drove her down to her as much as she was grinding up, the telltale signs that wanted still and would be stubbornly ornery unless she got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally she would have made a comment about her impatience but now wasn’t the time.  A self imposed constraint to behave, she finally moved on from her neck. Their Senshi healing would obliterate the mark by morning but not the sensations that caused it.  Once either of them had discovered that, the love marks and bites became more frequent, and dare say, left in more exciting places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose and lips nudged at her nipples, grinning all the while.  Treating Rei meant teasing; they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew that, tugging on the hardening nub much like she had her earlobe until she felt Rei’s hands back in her hair again.  Curling around her scalp and the back of her head, her breast was offered for her consumption and desire, heated breaths fanning against her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wandering her fingers down her ribs she grinned around the much louder sound that emanated from Rei when her mouth left a rather large, telltale bruising bite against the side of her breast.  Sometimes she could rein in her aggression, other times it was her black haired lover rubbing off on her.  Rei reacted much how she expected, the sound some mix of a groan and growl.  Much like the strap on she wouldn’t openly admit to liking, when she treated her like she wasn’t fragile or delicate brought a more mutual enjoyment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, if she admired her handiwork for too long then the rest of her plans would be dashed.  Lightly nipping at skin as she went her mouth trailed down her navel, a swirl of her tongue to poke within her belly button.  Her gaze rose from the smooth, pale skin before her eyes upwards, traversing her breasts to find the hued amethyst ones that were lit on fire.  She liked when Rei watched her, a game between the two of them of whose eyes would remain open the longest before succumbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling between her thighs, her own wants were enough to not overly torment Rei as she was wont to do.  A series of kisses along her hip, following the jut of her pelvis.  At the shift of legs and a smoldering gaze she returned the look with what she hoped was a cool one of her own, a languid lick parted her lips.  Ensuring she held her eyes, the tip of her tongue completed its swipe at her clitoris, delighting in her Martian’s taste and the sudden flare of heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned to herself, her tongue returning to trace along her labia, lavishing attention everywhere but where Rei really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to be.  Her lover probably figured it out, her exhales holding to slight sounds of frustration but the Goddess of Passion would sooner admit to liking penetration before she’d ever really beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got it; she understood that Rei was just as needy and wanting as she was, but she was far too stubborn to admit it out of fear of seeming needy.  Even after their friendship blossomed to this, reinforced by the bonds of their Senshi duties and their pasts, Rei would never be completely open with her like she, herself, was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she wished she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather, she’d need to read her body and pay attention to the signs.  At best, she might get a few breathless whispers but she suspected that what Rei had said earlier, what prompted this really, would probably be the limit of helpful words she’d receive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue and mouth continued its steady, teasing avoidance.  Hands and fingers kept her legs parted, scratching minute nails along her skin in varying intervals.  Rei had proven to her too many times before that any rhythm she could find was enough for her to orgasm, even if it hadn’t been her intent.  The more she changed it up, the better the chances were that she’d get at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of her stubborn lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it was just a gasp and a rock of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The challenge in their gazes continued; she almost wished Rei was sitting up because it was so much more enjoyable when she collapsed on her back from the pleasure.  A half measure she didn’t ask for but would greedily accept was Rei resting back on her elbows.  Apparently her words of treating her made headway in her stubborn mind; she was going to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>this instead of attempting to wrest control away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was time to change things up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute tilt of her head allowed the tip of her tongue greater access to the hood of her clit and surrounding sensitivity.  Lazily she let her eyelids fall until they were mere slits for her to gaze out through, watching with the same satisfaction she always had when acknowledging she was the only one to make Rei feel this way.  The singular person of her affections and desires was drawing in a shaky breath, her own eyelids fluttering in reaction.  Coaxing her with varying attention the laziness turned smug as Rei’s gaze finally broke.  Arms that had been propping her up fell to the wayside, her hips canting upwards the moment her lips closed around her and began to suckle on the small, delicate offering given to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she would finger her while her mouth was busy.  Other times it was just the nature of her mouth that brought her to ecstasy.  While Senshi healing was a thing, she knew full well she had pounded into her hard not that long ago.  Rei </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>claim she didn’t mind, that she liked it, but she caught one too many times of her wincing after a particularly hard bout with the Martian Conqueror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she intended to name the strap on but well, it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, oral was always the sure way to bring Rei to climax and it went rather hand in hand with her plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavishing slow, broad strokes of her tongue against her lasted until Rei’s fingers tangled in her hair.  Her face and mouth were roughly drawn to her, the frequent rocks of her hips upwards said her orgasm was immentient.  She dared and found herself rewarded; teeth capturing her to barely grind sent Rei over with a shrieking gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rarely was she vocal, but then again… it had been two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teeth relented but her mouth did not until the fingers loosened their induced hold; a soft, barely vocalized utterance for her to stop told her she was beyond effective in her desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing a soft kiss against her she crawled up her body, veering to take a small detour so she could reach her nightstand.  Rei would never allow it in her’s; she joked and tried on multiple occasions as it were, pulling open the drawer while her lover lingered in her post coital high.  Grinning her hands closed around the strap on, withdrawing it to nudge the drawer back close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei might be sated for the moment, but a blow job received while gender bending wasn’t going to cut it for her.  Rarely did Rei get to be anything but on the receiving end, but good behaviour always had to be rewarded.  While her body was still malleable to her wants she slipped the Martian Conqueror on her, pausing for a moment to admire the view it presented to her.  The sound of the snaps closing about themselves drew Rei’s focus back to her insufferably grinning face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit back against the pillows love.”  She had plans of a few different things but she longed for Rei’s attention to be on her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her credit, Rei took a look at the toy she was now wearing then back at her, before doing as she was asked to.  There was excitement there, tangible within her gaze.  She’d never be giddy but it was heartening to know after all this time that she could still find some joy in things.  Lounging back she almost looked like her planet’s namesake from some Greco-Roman masterpiece.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking to herself she crawled over her, finding her mouth again, well aware of the silicon casted object brushing against her stomach with every languid kiss.  Rei’s hands were like fire against her skin, nipping lightly at her chin.  “Is this your way of sweet talking me into another misuse of things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, is it working?”  Well if it worked she might have to incorporate it more.  Rising up on her knees a hand went to her Martian’s shoulder, the other taking a firm grasp of the strap on at its base.  She wanted to maintain eye contact when it penetrated her, giving it a brushing tease against her and her opening while she waited for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she didn’t get an answer straight away, feeling hands on her hips before they curled further towards the small of her back.  Not yet content they slipped down, taking a firm hold of her ass as she met her gaze.  “So far…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed out her smile, sinking down on the fake, realistic looking enough toy.  Her eyes wanted to flutter and through sheer willpower she managed to keep them open, even if they were unfocused.  It had been a while, normally opting for a vibrator if she had her lover’s fingers otherwise indisposed.  The pleasurable sound could have been from anything; the feeling of being filled, the hand that was groping her ass, or the tongue that was in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see in your gaze why you like it so much..” The words teased her lips, Rei’s free hand finding her breast.  Her touch held a bit of aggression; the pinch to her nipple forced her eyes back open again.  “Tell me what you’re going to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, what was this?  A dirty talking Rei?  She couldn’t help the shiver, shifting her body enough to better feel both the hands on her and the toy inside.  Maybe she should have held to her poker face better with the smugness she was now face to face with, but she suspected she could still have her fun.  Leaning up, the fake cock slid from her a few inches, draping her arms around her partner’s shoulders and neck.  “Mm first… m’gonna fuck myself with your Martian Conqueror inside of me, then I’m gonna ride you so you can stare and fantasize about my ass like I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked, but she knew it would.  The blush across pale cheeks was always so obvious, the swallow giving it more and more away.  Grinning she pushed herself back down, letting her eyes roll from the sensation.  However many times she repeated the movement before she felt Rei’s arm at her back she didn’t know, losing track of time and concentration.  Her hands moved to grip her shoulder for balance and a means to ride the toy, her legs shifting to better accommodate her position.  Rei’s mouth came next, open and hot against her skin while she moaned, regretting yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the lack of a mirror on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From her breast to her neck fire laced, teeth pulling at her skin to leave a trail of hickies that would sadly fade.  “You’re mine to conquer… it’s only fitting it bears my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet, naive, dirty talking Rei… it might be the death of her but what a way to go.  She couldn’t exactly argue, especially not when Rei was helping out.  Hands helped at each rise and fall, her mouth transfixed with drawing each breath of air she needed to keep going from her.  The build up this time was far more familiar, moans and gasps of pleasure being met with hums and the sinking of fingers against her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinding her hips she let her head fall back, a trail of sunlight falling against Rei’s thighs.  She was close, so close, a few more stroking thrusts should do it… teeth closed at the meeting of her neck and shoulder, sending her over with a cry of pleasure.  Typically Rei wasn’t aggressive, but this; she’s have to charge her Compact for sure now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms were quick to wrap around her as she shifted forward, resting against Rei’s body as she made some remote attempt to catch her breath.  It wouldn’t be enough for her but it was a step in the right direction, burying her face in the thick strands of midnight, smelling of that cinnamon shampoo Rei used and incense from her time in front of the Sacred Fire.  Comforting scents, a means to ground her mind that had expanded beyond mortal measures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later; she really didn’t know and didn’t care, she finally leaned back, meeting the inquisitive stare with her own upward turning smirk.  “Did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>conquer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dear Reiko?”  She had half a mind to feed the strap on to Rei for cleaning, especially knowing it would be covered with her cum.  The idea had so much merit, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>do so would be a travesty.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It managed to impact your senses, but not enough to wipe that insufferable smirk off your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm keep it up; I have a treat for you.”  If she lingered any longer she might not want to follow through with the rest and just skip straight to the cleaning.  She wanted the toy as covered as she could make it; not a particularly hard task in the least but she suspected Rei was going to be considerably more distracting than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you keep telling me.”  The reply was snarky but Rei denied her the chance to immediately respond, capturing her mouth as her hands reclaimed her breasts.  Their kiss lasted a few moments, really just long enough for her to become lost within it before the heat transferred to her nipple.  Tugging, lashing heat bathed her, taking her breath away before it too left, Rei laying back with a smirk.  “Don’t you have more to show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh this wasn’t fair but alright, if Rei wanted to be especially smarmy she’d react in kind.  With an attentive gaze on her she was careful to rise up, sighing at the lack of fulfillment that the toy had offered.  It was an easy matter to show off her glistening sex as she moved; she knew it was effective when Rei gasped despite trying to play it off.  Stretching she turned her back to her, eyeing the slick, jutting fake organ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand she felt groping her told her to either follow through or Rei would take matters into her own hands.  Grasping the toy at the base, ignoring the residue of her release, she mounted the silicon with another sigh.  She could practically feel the fiery eyes on her, burning past her hair and skin, stripping away flesh and bone until it found her soul.  It made her grin, wondering how long she might remain on her throne before Rei would do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, it wasn’t for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat engulfed her from behind as Rei sat up, pressing against her.  It would prevent her from really riding but at this point she didn’t mind.  While it would have worked even better if they were on the edge of the bed, she could deal.  Or maybe Rei knew that, an arm wrapped tightly around her as she shifted and moved, driving the Martian Conqueror into her at different angles, prompting gasps and moans to follow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her feet firmly planted on the floor Rei’s arm loosened on its hold, allowing her hands to instead wander her form.  A hand cupped her breast, flicking at her nipple with each pass of her thumb.  Her other hand slipped between her thighs, well aware of the fake cock inside of her.  A blast of heat found her ear. “Maybe conquer was the wrong word, but you are trembling around it all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, as if.  Even if she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presented with better leverage even though her movements were more rocking than anything, she worked her own hand down in front of her.  Ignoring the awkward bend of her wrist the tips of her fingers found Rei’s clit again.  Touching upon it she felt the immediate reaction from her lover; the heated, hitching breath, and the returned rocking of Rei’s hips against her ass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breast was squeezed nearly in time with the motion of her fingertips.  Their sounds of pleasure chased after each other, losing track of time and senses of coherency.  Once Rei’s own fingers found her her hand closed around her wrist, grounding herself before it all became too much.  Rei sharply drew up into her, tugging at her skin, breathing hot against her.  Her body shook under her own orgasming form, her lover’s arms holding onto her as they worked from their highs in their own time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently she slipped from her arms and the toy, a thin sort of grin as her fingertips pushed her lover back onto the bed, unclipping the strap on.  “Open your mouth,” she whispered, crawling up over her almost prone form, toy in hand.  Nudging the coated tip against Rei’s lips she watched as the sated, for the moment, eyes open to see what exactly she was doing before spotting what it was.  A look was levied at her before Rei surprised her, taking the toy in hand to clean with each stroke of her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt herself clench at the sight, never having imagined even a fraction of moments like this.  Too soon for her liking Rei let the toy fall from her fingers to land on the floor, a smoldering look resting on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei broke the silence first after pulling her into her arms.  Grateful for the warmth she snuggled against her, smiling.  “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I missed you too Reiko.”  Any other time she would have made some offhand remark but, just as good behaviour had to be rewarded so did her Reiko being open.  She pressed a soft kiss to the side of her mouth, brushing fingers through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?”  It could have been an innocent question save that it came with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?  Me?  Of course not.”  She knew that look; it was a challenge.  The Goddess of Love could not lose to the Goddess of Passion, even if she might sleep most of the next day away proving that fact.  A trail of fingertips against her flesh left an invigorating feeling of fire, Rei pinning her with both a look and her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed the feel of your body, the way you feel against me.”  It wasn’t all the time that her lover said such things to her, wondering if maybe she dislodged something in her.  She couldn’t help the grin, well aware of the steadily rising eyebrow.  “Do I even want to know what is going on in that mind of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could fetch the Martian Conqueror and show you.”  Waggling her own eyebrows back she made a move towards getting it back, only to be bodily restrained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it, like your Compact, has had their time for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spoilsport </span>
  </em>
  <span>came to mind, save that Rei hadn’t been.  There was more they could do; the way her Martian had been staring at her and touching her spoke volumes that she wasn’t completely sated yet.  Had she been sleepy she was sure Rei would have been content to sleep, if not somewhat disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the wheels spun in her mind Rei answered every unspoken question she had with a simple, softly given remark.  “I - miss how you taste.  It - wasn’t enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t have that.  Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to smile, moving to sit up as Rei remained laying on her side.  Always one to have a quip, none seemed appropriate, or at least not mood killing.  Her silence must have been alarming, since Rei moved to sit up herself only for her hand to reach out, lightly stopping her.  “Lay back.”  The words came softly; perhaps her lover thought she would sit on her face but she had a better idea, scooting forward a bit before laying back on her own side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Rei seemed to get it, drawing her leg up to plant her foot on the bed, opening herself to offer and receive in turn.  Her arm slipped around her thigh, fingers parting her lips, allowing her tongue to frolic and play.  It took a few moments for Rei to catch up, to truly understand what she was doing, but once she </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>the attention there was no restraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some part of her mind found it funny that when people thought of the number, they pictured two people lying on top of one another.  Which was beyond impractical to maintain for any amount of reasonable time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it would be nice for her mind to stop thinking of such random things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was sorely pressed as heat invaded her, almost devouring her with each pass of her tongue.  She couldn’t lose in this but truly, how bad would it be if she just let Rei win?  If she just basked in the hungering need Rei had for her?  It was tempting, so heavenly tempting to just let her love do everything…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what kind of Goddess of Love would she be?  Besides, Rei would never let her live it down; between the smug looks she’d send her way or just her mannerisms… the others might not be privy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the details of their relationship, outside of knowing they were in one and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather hot and heavy, they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Rei had managed the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dangers of rivalry and competition perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two fingers slid easily inside of Rei’s vagina, curling at a different angle than what was normally presented when she went down on her, pumping in and out steadily.  It earned her something, maybe it was nails scratching at her thigh or the heated blast of air from a frantic exhale against her.  Focusing on the sensations too much would prove to be disastrous for her, namely her ego.  She simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have Rei cum first, that’s all there was to the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But discounting Rei’s own desires was never wise, faltering under the sweltering heat that amplified her own.  She couldn’t contain the trembles any longer, try as she might, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>that hum of satisfaction against her clit.  Had her eyes been open they would have rolled behind fluttering eyelids then.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was going to rebound she’d have to do so now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curling her fingers she stroked along her g-spot, lashing her fiery lover’s exposed bundle of nerves.  Maybe they came together, maybe they chased after one another still; all she knew is when Rei bit the inside of her thigh she couldn’t hold off the pleasure any longer.  Just like Rei’s body could not be denied its just dues from her devious fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However long they both laid like that she didn’t know, feeling only the quickened beat of her heart and her lung’s desire for air.  At some point though she did manage to turn about better, all but collapsing into her lover’s arms who otherwise, hardly looked interested in moving beyond that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was always the best part.  While she liked to climax by Rei’s actions, she liked it even more to lay in post-coital bliss with her, snuggling into her arms and absorbing her heat.  Especially when it was a cold winter’s day; there was nothing like getting to press firmly to her Martian and staying warm while the snow would blanket the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling against her neck she enjoyed the feel of fingers brushing through her hair.  Rei always recovered faster but she didn’t mind; she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the satisfaction that the other wasn’t too keen to vocalize even under the promise of reward.  “It was a long two weeks, wasn’t it?”  Her voice was soft, buried against skin and the scent of cinnamon and incense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long.”  Was all the reply she received but it spoke volumes.  Perhaps Rei was opening up just a bit more; any other time she probably would have received a grunt instead of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here now though; the studio said maybe half a day a few weeks from now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stroking of her hair continued but she felt Rei relax at that, the reserved giddiness of happiness, or at least what the stubborn woman would allow herself to feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”  Just a simple response with the weight of mountains behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm maybe I can come up with a way to nicely ask you to make breakfast tomorrow…”  While she wouldn’t admit to being worn out, she was comfortable and warm; a dangerous combination that led to feeling sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can give you some ideas if your mind hasn’t settled on the three dozen running through it now.”  Legs comfortably tangled with her own, the hand in her hair finding a possessive spot against her back as sleep claimed them both.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge, continual thanks to DominaRegina who insisted I not end this where I originally planned to and instead, said more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>